


Through Day and Night, I'll Protect You

by Lisapahud



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen, talk about domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisapahud/pseuds/Lisapahud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a glimpse into Danny’s childhood. He’s five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Day and Night, I'll Protect You

** Through day and night, I’ll protect you **

Danny awoke with a start, finding himself looking at the ceiling of his dark room. He was shaking with fear and tears were pooling into his eyes as the pictures of his nightmare kept replaying in his head. He lifted his knees up to his chest and hid his face into them, holding back his sobs.

He wanted to go to his mom, she would know what to do to comfort him, and she would sooth his fears with a few well chosen words, soft whisper and sweet caresses. But he was too afraid to wake his dad up if he did. And his dad had really been mad that day.

_Jack Messer had come back too early from works that day and, while Danny had been surprised and ready to go to him to ask him to play with him, he had been prevented from doing so by his brother. Louie wasn’t a lot older than him but enough to understand the look on his father’s face and making sure to shield his little brother from his pending rage._

_Without a sound, Louie took Danny by the hand and ushered him upstairs while their dad bellowed for his wife to come. The sound of his wife, full of anger, kind of frightened Danny and he tightened his grip on his brother’s hand. Louie_

_Louie closed the door of his room and sat down on the floor, holding tightly Danny in his arms, the youngest hiding his face in his brother’s chest, crying silently as the yelling downstairs became stronger and stronger with each passing seconds. He was so scared._

_Finally, they heard the sound of a hand palm hitting flesh once, twice, three time and even Louie began to shake, especially when their mom’s sobbing reached their ears._

_“Louie?” Danny asked, his voice muffled by Louie’s shirt. “Why is mommy crying?”_

_Not knowing what to say to reassure his little brother, Louie just tightened his embrace and kissed his head softly._

_“Don’t worry Danny. They will stop soon, alright?”_

_Danny lifted his head and his watery eyes met Louie’s._

_“Is he going to make us cry too?” he asked._

_Louie shook his head._

_“I won’t let him hurt you. Ever,” he promised. “Trust me.”_

_Danny nodded and rested his head on Louie’s chest, sniffing softly from time to time, but calmer as the storm downstairs was beginning to calm down._

The wind screamed suddenly and Danny just bolted, his heart hammering in his chest. Tears began to stream down his face as he made his way to the one person he knew would always protect him. He opened and then closed the door behind him.

He reached his brother’s bed and hopped up on it, waking a surprised Louie.

“Danny? What’s going on? Hey, are you hurt?” he asked, worried when he saw the glistening tears track on his cheek.

Danny shook his head no and rushed in Louie’s open arms, welcoming the safety of his embrace.

“I had a nightmare,” he explained shakily. “I’m scared.”

Louie smiled at the trust his brother was putting in him and he brushed his hair out of his forehead.

“Sleep now, I’ll keep the nightmare at bay.”

“’Kay, night’ Louie.”

“’Night, baby bro’.”


End file.
